


girl, crush

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ava Gets a (Small) Ulcer, F/F, Sara Gets Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: ava returns from a very expensive stress-relief weekend to find sara may or may not have undergone a small, tiny, you'll barely notice it really i promise but it is a pretty big deal change while she was away. you know, trying to be less stressed. ava is not less stressed.





	girl, crush

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... i may turn this into a series, bc the idea of sara having superpowers is really fun to play with, but i also like my avalance stuff as oneshots? we'll see.

Ava returns from her semi-forced leave at the Scottsdale Relaxation and Wellness Weekend Seminar promptly on Monday morning, checking her messages with the sort of blissful oblivion that only a weekend seminar on stress relief can provide.

Her phone had, against her better judgement, been locked in her desk drawer by  a frighteningly determined Gary, seemingly emboldened by the frequent dick he’d been getting “on the Sabbath, Ava” (his words. Those were, markedly, his words).

But she’s back now, and the calmest she’s been in months, maybe years, maybe ever, given that she’s actually a-

Ava takes a deep, calming breath. “Okay,” she says, mostly to herself, unlocking her drawer and regaining access to her phone. “It will ruin your relaxation,” Gary had told her, and he’d probably been right, especially since she has one very important text waiting for her as she powers on her phone, glowing harshly at her, mocking her thought process like maybe, she could take control of her health and well being and relax, for once, for a moment, ever.

 

TEXT FROM: VERY SEXY BABY

TO: ME

AVES!!! I know ur on your mandatory relaxation thing or whatever, which u totally need bc you’re so stressed all the time but WHEN U GET BACK i have something AMAZEBALLS to show u!

 

Dread would be a kind description for it.

“Think positively,” Ava says to herself, which had been the motto of the weekend. “Think positive. Turn that frown upside-down.”

She puts the Waverider’s information into her teleporter.

“Positive,” she reminds herself. “Posi-tive. I am positively positive.”

TEXT FROM: BIG TALL LESBIAN WIFE

TO: ME

Just got your message. Coming over.

 

TEXT FROM: VERY SEXY BABY

TO: ME

:D

 

It’s fine. It’s probably fine. For all Ava knows, no one could be dead! But someone is probably dead. But! If she thinks positively, then no one is probably dead. She steps through the portal.

 

“AVES!” Sara announces, like the lights on the ship aren’t flashing, and Gideon isn’t yelling at her. “How was your weekend?”

Ava resists the urge to frown. It’s the strongest urge she has maybe ever had, a blooming and deep set urge. “It was…” Nate runs past her, carrying a rubber duck. “Relaxing.”

“That’s so great,” Sara says, beaming. “We’re in the middle of a teeny tiny time quake.”

“Should I have not-“ And there goes Ray, carrying several more rubber ducks. “Is this a bad time? You sent me a colon d.”

“Wow, no one has ever said that in the history of mankind, so thanks for that,” Sara says. “We just have to find the source and- Ha! Gideon!” Sara points at the hologram between them, at the dot with flashing red lines around it. “There! Now!”

“Hm?” Gideon asks.

Sara lets out a huff. “Gideon. There. Now. _Please.”_

“Right away, Captain,” Gideon says.

“Did you have-“ The dot says France, 1780, and “dread” is now _too_ kind of a description for it. “Something to show me?”

Sara waves her hand. “Yeah, in a sec- What’s in France?”

Ava takes in a deep breath, and lets it out. And she takes it in again, and lets it out again.

Sara tilts her head. “You good?”

“I am using a relaxation technique,” Ava says. “I am improving my wellness by centering my mind and-“

“VIVE LA FRANCE,” Nate announces, already dressed for the occasion.

“Oh, shit,” Sara says. “Are we like, giving you whiplash? Is this too stressful?”

“It’s fine,” Ava says.

“Really?” Sara says.

“I’m thinking positively,” Ava says.

“Can I get you a drink?” Sara asks.

“It’s eight twenty five am,” Ava says.

“Well I don’t know what they gave you to de-stress, or whatever!” Sara says. “Was there a sauna? Were you naked? Was it a nudist retreat?”

“Classical music helps with stress,” Amaya adds, wandering in from some far-off room. She gives Ava a soft smile, like she isn’t in a corset. “How was your weekend?”

“It happened,” Ava says. “I learned how to relax.”

“Oh, perfect!” Sara says. “Gideon! Put on some- I don’t know. What’s classic. The Beatles, right?”

Amaya gives a nod. “The sounds of the cicada are definitely-“ The music starts, and she wrinkles her nose. “This is just rock n roll.”

“Can it, Grandma,” Sara says. “Aves, you mind coming along?”

“I didn’t know I had a choice,” Ava says. “What did you want to show me?”

“Later,” Sara says. “We have to go-“ She looks at Nate. “Stop a revolution?”

Nate shakes his head.

Sara leans forward on the holotable. “Start-“ A thumbs down. “Maintain a revolution.”

“Should I be worried?” Ava asks. “I’m worried.”

“Don’t worry, that’ll ruin your seminar stuff!” Sara says. “Can someone please get me some pants!”

“You’re wearing pants,” Amaya says.

“I’m sorry,” Sara says. “Can someone please get me some French pants!”

“Hey do you guys have a freezer I can stick my head in?” Ava asks. “That should help.”

“Did you learn that at stress camp?” Nate asks.

“The freezer is in the kitchen!” Ray says.

“Thank you,” Ava says. And then she adds, “I’ll be right back.”

 

At some point, the ship crashes into France.

Ava assumes, at this point, that the thing Sara is going to show her is probably, hopefully, mercifully, just a genital piercing.

“Aves!” Sara calls, sticking her head into the kitchen. “We’ve got Frenches to fry!”

“That-“ Ava pulls her head out of the freezer, straightening her back. “That can’t be the best way to put that.”

“Whatever,” Sara says, and vanishes down the hall.

“It’s just a clit piercing,” Ava says to herself. “It’s just a clit piercing. Everything is fine. It’s just a clit piercing.”

“Sounds fun,” Mick says, rising from the kitchen table and putting down his food.

“Have you been here the whole time?” Ava asks.

“Yep,” Mick says.

“Outstanding,” Ava says. “Thank you.”

Mick gives her a noncommittal answer.

 

The short story is, Sara Lance, the tiny- Muscular, but tiny- Had developed some kind of super power. Super powers? She had got something going on, there.

And, in the course of that short story, Ava had ended up in the med bay.

 

The long story is, Giganta. You know, Giganta? That big lady that loves to destroy things? She had ended up time displaced at the scene of the French Revolution, and had just been wreaking complete havoc.

In all fairness, if Ava were 50 feet tall, a supervillain, and time displaced at the scene of the French revolution, she’d probably enact a similar sort of scene. There’s only so much you can do when you’re that size, really.  Ava’s not even sure how they keep her locked up most of the time. If they do. It’s clearly not very efficient, since, you know. French Revolution. Giganta. Bad.

As an addendum, Ava had stated that Gigantas, Gigantas of any size, really, not even just this one, smaller Gigantas, too, were _not_ covered in her weekend seminar. Perhaps this hadn’t really been suited to Ava’s best interest.

To which Sara had said, in the way she says most things, “Don’t worry. We’ve got this.”

She had, of course, not had this. It had been almost funny this time, because there had been a giant woman involved.

Right up until the aforementioned giant woman had ripped a tree out of the earth. A pretty decent sized tree, all things considered. Ava hadn’t seen it up close but it had looked very larch-like from where she’d been standing.

Ava had remembered yelling Sara’s name in a desperate, fearful kind of way, screaming mostly nonsense about the giant projectile flying her way.

Sara had raised her head, and instead of ducking, she had stood up to her full height- Ava hadn’t been exactly sure how Sara had intended to catch a freshly uprooted larch, given her size (about 1/11 the size of a larch), and Ava had been almost positive she was about to watch Sara get torn into a top half and bottom half-

And then the world had gone a bright white with a burst of intense heat, and aside from nearly knocking Ava onto her ass, it had scared the living fuck out of her- Sara had been standing _right_ _there,_ and she was going to be in _pieces-_

Except Sara hadn’t been in pieces. She had been completely in tact, the dirt and debris still settling. And Sara, smugger than Ava had ever seen her, and that was quite a gauge, had announced, “ _Yes_ ! _Fuck_ yes! That’s what I’m about, _bitch_!”

And really, the only thing Ava could do was faint.

Which is how Ava had ended up in the med bay.

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Sara says, her voice coming in as an alarm buzzer, punctuated by her poking Ava’s arm. “You gotta stop doing this.”

Ava groans, moving her arm over her eyes. “My mouth tastes like dirt.”

“Dirt is what you bit when  you fainted,” Sara says. “So that makes sense.”

Ava moves her tongue in her mouth, trying to get the dryness out. “How long?”

“Like ten minutes,” Sara says. “If you were out for longer than that-“

“Not that,” Ava says. “How long have you been able to make things blow up?”

“Oh, well, it’s actually not just making things blow up, it’s actually-“

“ _Sara,”_ Ava says.

“It literally happened like, this weekend,” Sara says. “And we were going to tell you that’s why I had you come over but then Giganta tried to stomp out France like, as a concept, and that’s not really my fault so-“

Ava sighs, lowering her arm and slowly opening her eyes. “Is it temporary?”

“We don’t uh-“ Sara looks to Ray, who’s been watching Ava’s vitals, and back to Ava. “We don’t know.”

“How do you not know?” Ava says. “How did it happen?”

“Oh!” Sara says, slapping Ava on the leg, the way she announces all things. “We met an alien. It latched onto my head.”

Ava opens and closes her mouth, and studies the shape of Sara’s skull. “It _what?”_

“Yeah, I completely blacked out,” Sara says. “Anyway I think my DNA is different now, or something?”

“Slight alterations to Captain Lance’s genetic makeup have been recorded since her contact with the extra terrestrial,” Gideon adds.

Sara points to the ceiling. “That.”

Ava looks at Ray. Ray looks at Ava. Ava repeats, “ _What?!_ ”

“It’s sort of like the meta gene?” Ray says. “And sort of isn’t.”

“That explains nothing,” Ava says.

“Aves,” Sara says, climbing on top of Ava, still in her gurney. She takes Ava by the chin. It’s _fine._ I’m sure it’ll probably- Come up later, or something, but right _now-_ “

“Six thousand dollars,” Ava says, trying to sink into what little cushioning the gurney has.

“What?” Sara says.

“This weekend,” Ava says. “A stress retreat, for one weekend, with activities and boarding, is six thousand dollars.”

Sara wrinkles her brow for a moment, pursing her lips. “Like,” she says, her expression changing. “Is that in current, American money?”

“Yes,” Ava says.

“And the Bureau didn’t-“ Sara tilts her head to the left, then to the right. “Cover that?”

“It’s not on my _insurance,”_ Ava says.

“You get insurance?” Sara says.

“I had one weekend,” Ava says. “To learn how to _decompress_ and _tackle_ my stress in a healthy, positive way.”

Sara offers a sheepish grin. “And it worked great and you’re ready to take on life as a new, stress-free Ava?”

“An alien LATCHED ON TO YOUR HEAD,” Ava says, sitting upright. Sara has to adjust herself on Ava’s lap, clinging one hand to the side of the gurney. “I think I have an ulcer.”

“It’s a small one,” Gideon says.

“What time is it?” Ava asks.

“On the ship?” Sara says. “Like four-ish, I guess?”

“I didn’t even get twenty-four hours,” Ava says, to the ceiling, which is also Gideon.

“Well, I mean,” Sara pokes her in the stomach. “For six thousand dollars, you should probably get your money back, then.”

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Ava says.

“My sister’s a lawyer,” Sara says, matter of factly.

“I need a drink,” Ava says. “And six thousand dollars.”

“We could rob a bank,” Sara says. “Once you see what I can do-“

“What _can_ you do?” Ava says. “How do you even know the full scope of it? It’s been a weekend. And you’re running around, catching _trees?”_

“That was a lucky guess,” Sara says.

“I think I’ve got another ulcer,” Ava says.

“No, the first one is just irritated,” Gideon says.

“Thank you, Gideon,” Ava says.

Sara hops off Ava’s lap, offering her hand. “You know, you really shouldn’t drink with-“

“Milk’s fine,” Ava says. “Maybe I’ll take up smoking.”

“That’s sexy but very bad for your precious bird lungs,” Sara says. “And teeth. And nails. And like, all the things. Just stick your head in the freezer again.”

“I really feel like that shouldn’t be my only option,” Ava says, taking Sara’s hand, her heels hitting the floor. “It’s not even a very big freezer. My shoulders don’t even really fit, and-“

“What about a hot shower?” Sara says.

Ava’s body tells her that it’s an immediate and enticing idea. Ava’s brain makes her mouth say, “I’d actually really like some milk first, please.”

Sara gives her a look.

“I _like_ milk,” Ava says. “It’s all I _have left.”_

“Okay drama queen, milk it is,” Sara says, and it’s so brazen of her to even say _it_ that Ava takes a full ten seconds to be really, fully offended.

 

“But seriously,” Ava asks, following Sara into the kitchen. “What can you do?”

“It’s like-“ Sara pauses. “Like I can build up the energy in me and-“ She opens the fridge, pulling the door off the hinges. “Oh, tits.”

“Oh,” Ava says, staring at the condiments slide out of their shelves, the door held at an angle, dangling from Sara’s hand. “Watch-“ She catches the relish, the mustard, but can’t save the salad dressing. Ava moves her condiments to the counter, then goes back in to get the rest off the floor.

“Gideon,” Sara says. “I did the thing again.”

“I can see that, Captain,” Gideon says.

“Again?” Ava says. “How many doors have you trashed in two days?”

“Six,” Gideon says. “And she broke her bed, when she leapt into it.”

“We fixed it!” Sara says.

Ava looks at Sara. Sara looks at the ceiling, waiting for Gideon to say something.

“Okay,” Sara confesses. “My mattress is on the floor right now.”

“What is _happening?_ ” Ava says, deciding she should probably just take the milk out of the fridge and go to town, since all the cold air’s getting let out.

“We went to Marty and aside from like, forty _astonishings,_ we counted-“ Sara says. She lets out a huff, unceremoniously dropping the fridge door. “So Kinetic Energy is the energy that-“

“I know what it is,” Ava says.

“Okay, nerd,” Sara says. “If it’s moving, it has kinetic energy. And I’m always moving, so I have a lot of energy, and that means I take the energy of my motion and turn it into strength, or take the energy of something else and-“

“Get it to the point where it explodes,” Ava says. “I mean, you’d have to know physics to figure that out, so actually-“

“Oh, Ray told me I could probably do it,” Sara says. “I’m still trying to figure out like, the math of it? It’s not my uh- Not my strength.”

“I’m so glad that as a tree was flying at you through the air,” Ava says. “That you decided then was the best time to wing it. That is so good for me and my ulcer and my six thousand dollar weekend.”

“I took an educated guess!” Sara says. “It was going really fast! Easiest amount of energy to convert!”

“Is that even how it works?” Ava says. “And what kind of alien species specializes in kinetic energy, anyway?”

“Not sure,” Sara says. “And don’t know. It’s just happening.”

Ava pours herself a glass of milk, gives Sara a once over, and says, “You really should be freaking out.”

“First of all, that’s a level of emotional awareness that I don’t think you would’ve gained for say, any less than five thousand ninety eight dollars,” Sara says. “So really, money well spent. And second-“

“Sara,” Ava says. “You don’t have to run around being reckless. We can figure this out together.”

“I mean am I freaking out? Sure! There was an alien and it kind of looked like a giant spider, which Amaya loved, and it was on my SKULL, and now I’m different, and I ruined your weekend, so-“

Ava take her hand. “Hey,” she says. “Stranger things have happened.”

Sara considers it. “It’s up there.”

“Do you want that hot shower?” Ava asks.

Sara takes Ava’s milk from her, getting her mouth all over Ava’s glass and her spit all in Ava’s beverage. “Yes.”

Ava takes the glass from Sara, putting it back down on the counter. “Maybe you should go on a retreat.”

“I don’t have six thousand dollars or health insurance,” Sara says. “I have alcohol and a punching bag.”

“That’s such a poor way of handling the situation,” Ava says.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Sara says, and it’s funny how they can tease each other while meaning the whole thing too intently. “See a therapist next time instead of going away to Arizona. It’s so dry out there.”

“They don’t have therapists for _clone problems,_ ” Ava says.

“Yeah, but they have them for anxiety, and that’s really the bigger issue here,” Sara says.

“Don’t change the subject,” Ava says. “I don’t have alien superpowers. I’m handling this extremely well for the circumstances.”

Sara’s tongue traces against her lower teeth, a gesture of weighing the statement. “Yeah,” she says, bouncing on her toes and kissing Ava on the lips. It’s a little too strong, and Ava feels herself knocked against the countertop.

“Oh,” Ava says. “Wow.”

“No, don’t be romantic about it,” Sara says. “This really is a serious issue that we’re gonna have to address.”

“I know,” Ava says, leaning back in. She gently takes Sara’s cheek. “So for now, just stand still when I kiss you.”

  



End file.
